In a magnetic disk device, a voice coil motor is generally used as an actuator to move a magnetic head. This voice coil motor has a limitation on ensuring a tracking control accuracy along with the miniaturization of track pitches. In view of this, there is proposed a dual-stage actuator having a configuration in which a fine-movement actuator incorporating a piezoelectric element is mounted on a coarse-movement actuator incorporating a voice coil motor.